Concrete Angel
by SukiKimura
Summary: Have you heard of Concrete Angel by Martina McBride?Well,this one-shot is a song fic based on the music video for the song. Note:Contains YAOI at the end and is rated T for safety.


Me: Hey guys! Before you start reading this, I'd like to put a disclaimer on this. I don't own Inazuma Eleven, nor do I own their characters. Now, I hope you enjoy this and please review this, because this is my first song-fic and sad story and I'd like to know your opinions. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>She walks to school with the lunch she packed<strong>

**Nobody knows what she's holding back**

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**

**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace**

As Midorikawa was walking to school, he tried ignoring whispers and stares that he could tell were about his stained, dusty dress that he had already worn the day before that.

Clutching his books and paper lunch bag tightly to his chest, the feminine, green-haired boy walked fast, hoping that people wouldn't notice his skinny arms shaking from receiving that painful, bloody beating his mother gave him the night before. As he walked, he hoped that no one would notice all the bruises under his long sleeved and knee-length dress made of linen and lace, which was sewed and made by his despicable mother, despite the fact that she knew very well he was a boy. Well, it wasn't his fault he was forced to wear dresses and skirts to school.

Once he arrived in class, he sat down with the other children in his class and stared at his tan-looking hands while the teacher walked around, checking to make sure everyone did their homework from last night.

Once that task was done and she handed out a book for them to read for the first 15 minutes before they were to start their first lesson of the day, the teacher, Hitomiko, took a glance at the poor boy, thinking to herself 'He hasn't done his homework for a few months now. I have a feeling that something's wrong with his relationship between him and his mother. Should I ask? No, it's not my business. I should just leave him be and let him settle things himself.' Little did she know that her suspicions are correct and that minding her own business would be one of the biggest mistakes she'll have ever done.

For the others, however, they didn't suspect a thing, for it was actually hard to tell that Ryuuji was simply hiding his pain that he'd get from home by forming a mask with a smile on it. He was even able to hide the fact he was carrying a big, threatening burden of a secret storm on his fragile shoulders. When he was alone, he would often tell himself that he should have never been entered in this cruel, heartless world.

**The teacher wonders what she doesn't ask**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

When it was time to leave, Midorikawa did the usual and sat on a bench, watching every other pre teen talk, laugh, and having fun while spending time with their friends and walking home together. It was a usual routine for him. After all, he didn't have many friends that he was able to talk to. Sure, he got along with most of the kids in school, but he would rarely hang out with them, and even if they did try to ask him to talk with them, he'd push them away while claiming he was fine being alone with no one around him.

That day would have been different, however, for an unfamiliar person came up to him, which was unusual because he never saw the boy before and no one would ever go up to him and talk to him in the way the stranger did .

"Hey, are you alright? You look depressed being all alone." The boy said with a caring, genuine smile on his face. He had red hair that matched his quite uneven hairstyle, along with two shades of green in his eyes and pretty pale skin for a boy his age. He would have been the kind that many girls would fall for and want to date.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." A shy Ryuuji replied back in a soft tone with a hint of blush on his face. Midorikawa was a rather shy guy, since he hardly had anyone to talk to, but kind and gentle once you got to know him.

As they talked, they got to know each other more and more, and before they both knew it, they became good friends and were on a bench at a park talking.

"Oh Kiyama-kun, you are so funny!" Midorikawa managed to choke out in between laughter after having heard many of the red-head's jokes.

"Midorikawa-kun, may I ask you something?" Hiroto asked.

"Sure."

"Ummm… have you ever been abused by your parents?"

That led to a 2 minute silence between him and his new friend. He started thinking to himself; 'Can I trust him? He seems nice… but he's just some stranger that I just met… he's seems trust worthy though. I think I can trust him.'

"If I am, are you gonna tell anybody?" asked the green-head.

"I won't if you don't want me to." Hiroto replied.

After letting a sigh, Midorikawa explained his entire past to him. He told him from the beginning , from how his mother used to be a loving woman towards him to his father's death and the start of the beatings from his mother, and the more info Hiroto received, the more rage he felt on the inside against the woman who was supposed to his new friend's mom.

"Please, Kiyama-kun, don't tell anyone!"

"I won't, I promise."

Smiling, Midorikawa hugged Hiroto, bid him farewell, and ran off to his house before his drunk of a mother comes back home, while leaving a blushing Hiroto behind.

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

When Midorikawa arrived home, he left his bag on one of the wooden, unsteady chairs in the kitchen and ran to his room. He sat on his bed, hugging his knees, and starts to think about what to cook for supper when a voice cried out to him.

"Midorikawa-kun! Over here!"

Wondering who on earth would cry out his name like that, he opened his window and saw none other than Hiroto waving at him from the house next door. Just what was he doing there, he (Midorikawa) though.

"Kiyama-kun, what are you doing there? Do you live there?" he asked.

But before Hiroto could say a word, a non-surprising figure burst in Ryuuji's room.

"Ryuuji, you despicable boy! Why didn't you cook my supper yet?" The woman yelled, scaring Midorikawa into turning around the see none other than his mother looking the same as usual. Her shoulder length brown hair was all messed up, her clothes were dirty, and she was completely barefoot. Along with that look, she was holding an empty bottle of vodka in her hand.

"I-I'm sorry, mother, but I was just thinking about wha-"

"I don't wanna here it, you stupid child! You know what happens when supper isn't cooked!"

"No please!"

But those cries were not able to convince her and the net thing Hiroto knew, he was watching his new friend being kicked, punched, and shouted at by the person that God made his mother. She even threw her bottle at his head, knowing him unconscious.

Despite the cries of pain and agony that were coming from the house, no one bothered to help and turned out the lights, for it was night time and for most people, bed time.

When the beating was over, the mother looked at the poor, fragile child lying on the floor, looking like he was asleep.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

**The neighbours hear but they turn out the light**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of date**

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

"Have you learned your lesson, disgraceful piece of scum?"

But then, her drunken woman realized something was wrong with her son. He was not budging like he would usually do, nor was he making a sound. She stared to shake him, shouting names at him, but to no avail. It was then that she realized she made a big mistake: She might have murdered the human being she put into his world and was suppose to love with all of her soul.

Panicked, she ran to the phone and called 911, hoping that they would be able to keep him alive. When the ambulance arrived, people were rushing outside, watching as Midorikawa's bloody and bruised body was put in the back of the ambulance on a stretcher. Along with them watching the scene was none other than Hiroto, glaring at his best friend's mother as she was put in the police car and heading to the police station.

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

Many people gathered around as they mourned over a tragic loss. Midorikawa was now dead, thanks to blood loss from all the beatings he got, and his mother's jailed for life for committing child abuse and murder. As people cried, Hiroto stared at the name of his friend on the nicely polished grave stone made of rock. After a few minutes, he walked through one of the people, probably one of Midorikawa's relatives, and went to join his friend who is none other than Ryuuji. If you're wondering how Hiroto managed to walk through a human, it's because Hiroto is a ghost that died a while back from years of child abuse by his father.

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

**An angel girl with an upturned face**

**A name is written on a polished rock**

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

"We're now together, huh Kiyama-kun" asked the now happy boy that used to be quiet and fragile.

"Yes we are, and please call me Hiroto-kun from now on. After all, we are lovers."

Before Ryuuji could protest, he felt soft, warm lips pressed against his own. Despite the sudden move, he managed to kiss back and wrap his arms around his now lover's neck. After what seemed to be an eternal-lasting kiss, they pulled away for air and stared at each other's eyes.

"Be mine?" Hiroto asked with a smirk on his face that Ryuuji couldn't resist.

"I'm all yours."

As he and Hiroto walked towards the shining light ahead of them that shall lead the to heaven, Midorikawa thought to himself: 'This really is the new beginning of my new journey to find happiness.'

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams gave her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

* * *

><p>Me: I hope you all enjoyed my first one-shot and song-fic! Leave me a review telling me your opinions (in a respectful way)! Oh, and please message me telling me who should be the six good fairies and the bad fairy in my upcoming story "Sleeping Beauty: The Inazuma Way!" (If you read the announcement I made about makijng the story in my second meme, you'll understand), but you can't suggest Sakuma or Kidou (the reason should be obvious). Thanks for reading and have a nice day!<p> 


End file.
